


We Just Won't Get Along!

by writer167



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien being a total sassy pants, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Smut, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer167/pseuds/writer167
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red was just an easy-going guy who minded his own business. He was loved by his family until that faithful day a tragedy happened, the day of his parents death. None of his family members would take him in due to the fact that they were heavily in grief. He was shunned and eventually his uncle and his family in Paris, France took him in. But that still didn't hide the pain in his heart. As soon as he gets there, he is immediately welcomed into the family. Tom and Sabine looked after Red while he got used to his cousin Marinette at the bakery. Life was great. Until one day he is met with a Kwami named Anubis. Anubis was fleeing from his former captor and pleads with Red to stay. Red obliges but he knew that Anubis must be kept secret from everyone else. Anubis then guides Red to the path of heroism and is then named Hound Dog. A hero that must fight along side Ladybug in order to keep Paris away from the darkness. But then, his calm is lost when a rude black cat stumbles into his life. What can you say? Dogs and cats can never get along. Or can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Damned Cat

**Chapter 1: That Damned Cat!**

Red never thought he could feel so  _agitated_  in his life. He had to attend Collège Françoise Dupont that somehow had to do something in the arts. He never would have thought that it would somehow end him up in a modeling class with his cousin's crush, Adrien Agreste. Like, he was all she would ever talk about. Adrien this, Adrien that. Even the pictures of him she had on her wall creeped him the fuck out. Like, he didn't understand girls. If you like a guy so much, just tell the poor man. That way if he does reject you, you'll probably get over it. 

 

Right? See, this is why Red is bi. Women are too hard to understand.

 

Anyway that wasn't really of his concern at the moment. He just had a major headache from the events of last night. It was almost too surreal and he never wanted to experience that ever again.

 

_There was another akuma attack around the town. People were fleeing in all different directions and the only thing that didn’t move an inch from all the screams was Hound Dog. Hound Dog stood tall and immediately raced towards the source of the terror. There was, of course, his mask, which showed his pale blue eyes, and his one piece gray fighting suit. Hound’s had on his gray gloves, which were basically like boxing gloves, but just in paw form, his shotgun nunchucks, which were sheathed on his utility belt, his doggy ears and tail which helped for his appearance, and his usually messy auburn hair in a short ponytail._

 

_As soon as Hound turned the corner, he saw two of the highly known heroes moving around in sync surrounding the akumatized villain. Hound’s eyes narrowed as he noticed none of their attacks worked against the person. All the akuma did was swing a heavy punch at Ladybug and she was out cold. Chat Noir seemed to feel a bit distressed as soon as the villain made a move to retrieve her miraculous, but Hound had none of that. He simply ran towards the villain yelling out “Wolf’s Fury!” He slammed both of his hands on the ground causing a big earthquake to ensue. The villain was thrown into the air and Hound immediately jumped on the akuma slamming a ferocious fist into the villain’s gut, causing the evil butterfly to fly out. Before the panicked butterfly could flee, Hound quickly lashed out a hand and smashed the butterfly in his hands._

 

_When all was settled, he turned to see Chat Noir, with a frightened and wide look in his eyes, and in his arms, he cradled Ladybug who seemed to be running out of time before her secret identity was revealed. But that obviously was a no brainer to Hound. Ladybug was his flipping cousin, duh. Same eyes, same damn **hairstyle** , why are the people in France so slow, he doesn’t even bother to ask._

 

_“I’ll take her,” Hound said, no emotion evident in the tone of his mouth and eyes. Chat Noir’s green eyes narrowed and only gripped Ladybug tighter._

 

 _“No way. I would never give My Lady to the likes of_  you,” _Chat Noir hissed. “What do you want with her anyway? Who are you?”_

 

_Hound didn’t take no for an answer. He simply pulled Ladybug away from Chat Noir and threw her over his shoulder. Chat Noir gave out a strangled gasp as soon as he was detangled from his love and hissed deeply at Hound._

 

_“The name’s Hound Dog.” Hound said casually as he turned away from the battered Chat who stood unsteadily on his feet. As he began to move away, he gave a little smirk to the cat in distress. “Someone closer to Ladybug, more than you’ll ever be.” And with that, he jumped onto a roof and began speeding away towards the bakery. He could hear the small sounds of Marinette and her steady pace of breath. He gave a small sigh of relief knowing that she would be okay but would have to patch her up good._

 

_Just at Hound thought everything was going to go just fine, a random stranger came up behind him and ripped Marinette off of his shoulders._

 

_“Crap!” Hound thought as the weight left his shoulders. He turned around to see a heavily breathing Chat Noir, who looked as if he was on the verge of passing out, with his metal staff ready to fight. “I let my guard down…”_

 

_“Leave…Ladybug alone…with me…” The cat said swaying a bit. Hound took a once over on the poor guy and heard a beep. He only had a few more minutes until he would be revealed. Chat seemed to notice this as well but would not accept that as a sign of defeat._

 

_Hound only sighed and gave a cold stare towards the guy. “Look buddy, not only did I just save both of your asses out there but listen to this: you’re tired, bruised, and just want the love of your life in your own arms. I get that. But just listen, I promise you that nothing will happen to her. I know you mean well, but I don’t want Ladybug in your possession. I have reasons why.”_

_Another beep. Only a minute left. Hound picked up the pace._

_“Y’know what, fuck this shit man.” Hound took that opportunity to grab Marinette, stomp on the floor with a mighty earthquake, and launched himself in the air. Once he was earthbound again, he darted towards the bakery. He jumped into the Marinette’s window just in time as his and her miraculous ran out. Red carefully set Marinette onto her bed and closed the door behind him. He knew he shouldn’t have done it but he did. Of all the times he kept looking at Chat Noir, he couldn’t help but get a little tight in some places…._

Red’s eyes quickly snapped up when he realized it was already the end of class. The teacher said something about the textbook homework but he ignored that. As a teenager, he had desires, aspirations, and something to hold onto. And on that day he declared something, He just wants Chat Noir to himself. Nobody else can have him. Not even Marinette who’s too blind to see his affection towards her. Red walks out of class and spots Marinette talking to her friend Alya. Then his eyes wander over to Adrein….something seems a bit odd though….

 

 


	2. FILLER: Red's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny snippet because I was gone for a year. I'm sorry. I'll update regularly more....

Red knew that the moment class was over, Marinette was bound to give him a hard time. It was only true facts ever since he walked in on Marinette getting ready to transform into prominent Ladybug that all of France knew all about. Marinette had her eyes wide like a puffer fish, ready to burst anytime into tiny fireworks that would eventually evaporate into thin air. 

Red stood in utter shock. 

The tension in the room was so thick, even a knife would quiver before it.

“H-heya Red,” Marinette greeted with no merriment in her tone of voice. “What brings you here so early?”

Red paused, not sure of what to say. He took a moment to question life and all of its secrets and then it hit him. It was all clear to him now. His cousin, his super shy cousin who only spoke when spoken to, a major clutz, always had the worse of luck at the wrong time, was a superhero who saved Paris freakin’ France on a daily basis with always that sudden sassiness, quick thinking, witty comebacks, and superb determination. 

Red smiled, a huge fake and weary smile. As he was about to respond to Marinette’s question, a small red looking bug flew out of Marinette’s reach and said. 

“Are you okay Mister?”

Red saw black after that.

 

“Earth to Red! Oi! Are you even listening?”

Red snapped out of his daze to see his best friend, Nicolas, glaring at him with a fierce look on his face. Red gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He didn’t know his best bud was calling out to him. Red took a hold of his surroundings and realized the class was starting to dismiss itself for the end of the day. 

“Sorry Nico. I didn’t realize what was going on. Can you run that by me again?”

Nicolas’ face started to burn a light pink hue as he turned away from Red in a sudden hurry. 

“Of course not idiot! Why on earth would I have to explain everything to you! But since I know that you’re going to pester me about it, here,” Nicolas takes out his phone and flips to his latest Tweeter feed. “’Check it, New Superhero Makes a Debut in Paris!’ Can you believe it? A new superhero arrives in Paris! No one knows his name, but they say he has a close relationship with Ladybug and her probably knows who she is!”

Oh the irony…, Red thinks to himself with a grim look on his face. Just my luck, some snooper just caught a glimpse of me. Oh man. How bothersome. I just wanted to be a secret, not the world knowing I’m a flipping hero…

 

 

Red turns his head towards Nicolas who’s fidgeting under Red’s soft gaze. 

“S-so Red,” Nicolas stutters out, his breaths becoming uneven and his face starting to become even more like a tomato’s own build. “My parents aren’t going to be home because of work…So…maybe later you want to hang out with me? Cathy and I will be there.”

Cathy, Nicolas’ evil Balinese cat would be there. Red thinks to himself grimly. Hissing at me, scratching at me, taunting me with those large green eyes. He would purr at me begging me to enter him as I stretch a finger-

 

What the actual fuck.

Red shudders as his pants tighten a bit and he prays to God that Nicolas hasn’t seen his wiener wanting to burst from the buttons.

 

“…Red. Why the hell are you hard.”

 

God dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he was thinkin about the chat booteh

**Author's Note:**

> I watched up until episode 13 last night just for Adrien's booty. And then I think to myself, this is supposed to be a kid's show. And yet, never have I sinned so much than I have now. I wanna cry. I never really thought i was the type to write fan-fiction because I lean more onto writing my own original characters. So please don't flame me on this. I know this may suck at first but trust me, It'll get good eventually. I hope. Give me some feedback and I hope you enjoyed this story! I update when i want to.
> 
> Edit: I'm back. Why was I gone for nearly a year? To finish Miraculous. Why so long? I dunno but I will try to at least update every two weeks if I can!


End file.
